


Put the sword down

by Double_Dublin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Competitive sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Dublin/pseuds/Double_Dublin
Summary: It can be quite unsuitable to get turned on by your own enemy.





	Put the sword down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly canon divergent where Sara and Ava took longer to develop mutual trust.
> 
> I don’t have a beta, so get ready for grammar mistakes, I apologize for them and also this pure sin. I hope you enjoy it though!

Sara didn’t want to let her expressions show how really annoyed she was starting to feel with Ava’s insistent remarks, the reason she was bringing up her team’s incompetence, lacking of common sense and protocol skills, now, was unknown to her, she was specially taken with Mick, and while Sara agreed he isn’t exactly their best representative, she was completely done with Ava’s bragging about how better she and her whole men-in-black kinda corporation were, huffing, Sara squinted her eyes and tilted her head to look directly at Ava’s shining ones, yes, Ava was expecting a retort, a reason to keep arguing and somehow convince herself that’s why she was there, alone with Sara Lance in some hidden room on the Waverider, sitting on a large metallic box and resting her back against the wall, but before she could even open her mouth to put Ava in her site, a hand grasped her shoulder and urged her to move her arm, this took her a bit by surprise but it is not like it’s the first time Ava’s words and actions went on different directions, she then grinded her hips a bit and pressed down, her whole body trembling when Sara slowly moved the three fingers she had knuckles deep inside her, she pulled out a bit before trusting in again, sensing the muscles tensing and a copious amount of fluids laying up in the box under her. 

“I don’t have all day” Ava hushed through rapid breaths, avoiding looking at her face but Sara could see behind all that show her twitching lips and could sense a fast pulse against the tip of her fingers everytime she pushed in and her palm brushed softly her clit, she was avoiding direct contact with it for that same reason, every time she felt her hand just a bit close to her twitching bud, Ava couldn’t hold back muffled whimpers that poisoned her mind and blocked all questions and annoyance from her head, for a few moments.

“If you could only stop complaining for a moment, this could go faster, you know?” Sara pulled out then used only the tip to flick her entrance in and out a bit, Ava was clenching hard, almost like trying to pull them deeper, oh Sara knew how much she hated to be teased, maybe she hated it because it made her slowly stop caring about commands, owning power and having control, and she couldn’t have that.

“it has less to do with my talking and more with your technique” Ava’s voice was rushed and low through gritted teeth, Sara felt it like a humming deep tightening in her belly, feeling the wetness starting to drip inside her legs under the pants, she let out a long exhale that could had passed as an angry one, and she knew if Ava was saying something remotely true she wouldn’t be coming back to her, for this, every single time.

“My… technique, agent Sharpe is -” 

A buzzing cut her short, both of them turned their heads towards the source, a device on the side of the door shining red intermittently, it was Gideon asking for permission to enter, but there was no way Sara was going to let the little perv spy on them, so she just used the communicator. 

“yes?”

“I believe the team is waiting for you to complete the plan of adjustments for the ship, captain Lance” 

Shit.

Sara had forgotten, she was just making her way over there right before Ava appeared through a portal waving some unfilled paperwork and ready to yell about more broken rules and unacceptable behavior only to end in some private cabin with Sara’s hand firmly placed between her legs and panting hard against her lips. They weren’t surprised, this wasn’t by far the first time. 

It all started because Sara and Ava stared at each other way too intensely, even for two enemies. When she appeared in the Waverider with a bunch of agents ready to fight them, both gazes always met through the teams, when others were discussing protocols and agreements, she could only focus on Ava’s face and in those seconds, they didn’t care about anyone else, they were just ready to draw a sword and start a duel to get it over with, to consume that strong energy vibrating in the air around them, but there wasn’t any solid reason yet and they couldn’t find an excuse either. So it was only long hungry stares for some time. 

And one day Ava simply entered the Waverider and could hardly contain her excitement when she announced she was there to arrest her, Sara felt an electric shot running through her spine, she convinced herself it was only excitement to finally kick the agent’s ass, and as expected they both quickly engaged in a heated session of kicks, jumps, punches and all kung-fu kinda scenario, it was right in the middle of it, with both of them breathing heavily, with undone hair, wrinkled clothes and sweat on their foreheads, while holding the stick with all their strength that Sara saw the hot fire behind Ava’s darkened eyes, the hunger was stronger than ever, but it wasn’t exactly a fighting kind of hunger. 

She didn’t kiss her, she dominated her entire mouth and Ava responded with a growl and angry restless hands running over every part of Sara’s body, because it wasn’t hunger for tenderness and sweet love either, it was primal, it was furious and animalistic need for sexual domination. That first time was more an extension of their previous fight, only that in between gripping hands and strong arms holding the other down, there were orgasms and pleasure filled moans and groans instead of pain, and Ava only stopped glaring after she came. 

 

 

“I’ll be there in a moment” 

Sara turned her face to the aggravated woman in front of her whose hands were holding the shirt of her suit in place to not get it too wrinkled, even though her jacket was thrown on the floor and her pants gathered under her knees.

“you’re not planning on leaving me like this, are you?” The question came out as the ultimate offense she could ever think of.

“I won’t” Sara answer lowly “I’m gonna finish you up first, it’s not like you were going to last long anyway” 

The fingers that were inside all this time resumed the movement, and even though she was clenching again and a fresh amount of wetness soaked Sara’s hand, Ava sounded if possible, even more annoyed now. 

“What? What did I do this time?” 

The hips were moving, the pants hitting her face, and she grabbed firmly at Sara’s neck, her face red and pulsing.

“don’t flatter yourself, I’m not even close” 

Sara fought really hard the sudden urge to roll her eyes, feeling more of her breath against her own lips, she was highly receptive so she didn’t miss the way Ava tried not to moan or tense too hard when she hitted the spot inside of her that made her sight blurry.

“So you’re not about to cum?” 

“No…”

That was such a lie, repressing a knowing smirk, Sara purposefully angled the palm to hit more directly at her clit and pressed for a longer second against it, feeling it throb desperately, Ava groaned low in her throat and canted her hips to the side trying to break the contact while exhaling hard through the nose and biting her lower lip.

“Yes, Ava, come on, I have a meeting” 

But she was just as stubborn. She started avoiding all direct stimulation that would get her off against her will, she looked at everything but Sara, thought about silly things to get her mind distracted, ignored the way her voice vibrated low inside her head and the amazingly toned arms she was grabbing, her skin getting shiny with her sweat, and it was too much, her abs were tightening and her toes curling, but the annoyance she still felt made her unable to give up.

“you’re... delusional”

And Sara wasn’t even fucking her with all her might, she was only playing with her sweet spots, she was quite experienced at it and confident it was enough to get her off hard and fast, not matter how bad she kept pretending she wasn’t a few hips roll away from orgasm, she knew she couldn’t keep this game on for much longer.

“Really?” she asked so softly and low that Ava had to find those deep blue eyes, sensing the shift in Sara’s demeanor, before she could answer though, the fingers went all the way inside fast and were pulled out very slowly, just to get inside a second later faster, keeping this rhythm and making sure to twist her fingers in the right directions, Ava was now trying hard not to grind against her, make the pushing in even harder, let her body get the release she needed, she knew just one push in with the right amount of force would be necessary. 

However she was not an easy one, and fought back with all she had, throwing her head back she concentrated, allowing her body to relax through the pleasure, through the scorching heat, to accept it but to not let it build too tight. 

Sara was highly trained, she wasn’t going to get tired soon, but she was starting to get frustrated, even if she would never admit it out loud, she loved watching Ava in front of her moaning with abandonment, not fighting for dominance and not throwing angry remarks at her, she looked so ironically calmed, her shaky breaths... in and out, her sighs and whispered “oh”s after a special good trust, hard intakes of air through her nose when she pressed softly, barely there, against her clit, Sara could almost pretend for a second that they weren’t just fucking… that this was something different. But then she remembered she had to be somewhere else right now, and the only thing holding her back was Ava’s negative to let herself go, and if she was going to be even more honest, she also needed Ava’s release as much as she needed it herself. 

She decided it was time for an addition, she first used her free hand to cup Ava’s breast and pinch her nipple through the fabric of her blouse and bra, the response was an immediate tightening against Sara’s fingers, and her eyes opened to look at her hand, her nipples were so hard, it was easy to pull on them a bit, she would love even more to run her tongue over them, but she would never forgive her if she dirtied her blouse, then she palmed Ava’s delicious toned abdomen, feeling her muscles tightening at her touch, until finally meeting her other hand between her legs, first soft circles on her clit then capture it between the middle knuckles of two fingers, Ava started trembling hard on the spot.

“S-Sara… Sara, don’t!” 

It translated to “this is exactly what will make me come” so she ignored her this time, adding a soft pumping motion and using the pad of her thumb to hit it directly, Ava was grasping so hard her shoulders, Sarah was starting to really feel it. 

“Come” 

She ordered, but Ava shook her head defiantly, her moans escalating.

“Come Ava” 

“No” 

She kept the pace, waiting for her to accidentally let go, Ava’s willpower was something worth of admiration, staying focused even when she painted, arched her back and couldn’t control the rolling of her own hips. 

“Kiss me” 

“No, Sara!” 

Quickly, Ava turned her face away, Sara knew very well it was the last push, the last thing she could resist, Ava was really weak to kisses. She discovered not long ago that she really liked to be kissed during her orgasm. The softer the kiss was, the harder she would come or even if it was just a messy encounter of lips, or a static mouth panting against hers, she just melted and her body spasmed harder.

 

“Ava, look at me” using her Captain Lance demanding voice, she coaxed Ava into obeying her, turning her face slowly at Sara, watery eyes and a soft vulnerable expression meet her, her rapid gasps hitting Sara’s full lips for a few seconds before she very gently kiss her. 

 

And a second after, a higher pitch groan escaped her throat and died on Sara’s smirking lips, her entire body tensing hard a few seconds before spasming and jumping with each pulse of release, she hummed loudly every time, almost like it was hurting her, but her foggy eyes revealed she was actually in an orgasmic heaven, Sara helped her to ride it out and hold her just right with every subsiding wave, until they became aftershocks, then she let go of Ava’s lips to allow her to catch her breath, and joined both her foreheads while looking down at her bodies where she slowly pulled her fingers out, the sight of her soaked hand appearing with several strands of Ava’s wetness made the throbbing between her thighs grow to an unbearable level, but she knew her release would take longer, probably until night, when she’d be alone in her own room.

 

It didn’t mean she couldn’t take a moment to contemplate the long figure laying against the wall, breathing copiously and trembling every few seconds, with her eyes closed, her perfect bun of hair now with a few strands loose, her cheeks pink and her neck glistening with sweat, Sara thought she’ve never seen her more beautiful before… and she also wondered what would the rest of their teams think… if they saw the rigid, always serious and professional agent like this, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down after a legend made her come so hard that she forgot to mind her own sounds.

 

And the moment scaped when the eyes opened and her characteristic frown appeared, without looking at Sara, she quickly stood up and tried to compose herself, her breathing was still shaky and her hands trembled a bit when she pulled up the zip of her pants and closed the bottom, then proceed to tuck her shirt inside of it, and Sara could have started some deep and philosophical thinking right there… something about never stepping on the same river twice, but before she could, she heard her say: 

“Goodbye, captain Lance” 

And with a portal showing a ministry office on other side, she walked in and disappeared. 

 

“I didn’t want cuddles either” Sara murmured to herself once she was alone, not feeling rushed anymore.  
That was Ava, when she couldn’t hold the pressure on her belly anymore, she makes up some excuse to invade the Waverider and corner Sara until she’s feeling sated, then she goes back to whatever office she owns like she was just grabbing fucking lunch.

 

Sara didn’t show it… ever, but it made her skin crawl, even when she wasn’t very sure about what else would she like it to be, maybe it was the fact that she could never refuse or that she could be discarded just as easily, or that it always had to be on Ava’s terms. For not reason at all, she had to call the shots… 

Sara sighed, and tried to clear her head, it didn’t matter anymore if she decided right after every encounter that it was the last one ever, she always comes back anyway, even if she fooled around with pretty ladies at random ages through her adventures with the legends, it never quite felt like Ava, she changed the entire game to her. Sara decided to stop thinking and exited the room, her hands still smelling like Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I would appreciate a lot some feedback.


End file.
